A Birthday Affair
by bluenettes
Summary: "Hari ini ulang tahunmu, senpai," Akashi kemudian mengatakannya. "Izinkan aku menghabiskan waktu untukmu beberapa jam di hari ini—sekaligus untuk menyatakan perasaanku." [ NijiAka. Dedicated to senpai's birthday, 07/10! ]


_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Akashi yang sangat_ _ukeish_ _; Nijimura yang agak_ _sableng_ _; plot_ _datar_ _; ooc parah, sepertinya. Cuma fiksi mendadak buat ulang tahun senpai. Otanome, rainbow-senpai!_

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

Nijimura Shuuzou tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur. Yang ia mau hanya tidur sepuasnya setelah lelah bermain tenis semalaman setelah latihan basket di sore harinya. Tirai kamarnya tertutup rapat, menghalangi sinar mentari yang berpotensi mengganggu tidurnya. Tidak ada ayah ataupun adik-adiknya di rumah—mereka semua ke Amerika menemani pengobatan ayahnya, dan ia sendirian karena masih ada urusan di sekolah.

Akhirnya, di hari kesepuluh bulan Juli tahun ini, ia merayakannya sendiri.

Di rumah yang terisolasi.

Dengan cara tidur sepuasya.

Umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi sekarang. Kejadian setahun sekali ini tidak perlu dirayakan berlebihan—cukup berdoa saja menurutnya. Semoga umurnya panjang, hidupnya menyenangkan, ayahnya cepat sembuh, dan ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Nijimura tersenyum sekilas, dalam tidurnya yang nyaman.

" _Senpai_."

Namun kemudian, telinganya menangkap suara berisik yang mendekat.

"Nijimura- _senpai_."

Orang itu, memanggil Nijimura…?

"Bangun."

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempeli pipinya. Ia menggeliat, dan membuka matanya perlahan. Tidak sadar siapa yang memanggilnya dengan lancang.

"A-kashi…?"

Nijimura ingat, ia hanya tidur mengenakan _boxer_ mengingat hari itu merupakan suatu hari yang terik di musim panas.

"Akashi—?!" Nijimura baru sadar, dan refleks duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya segera menyentuh pipinya, meminta konfirmasi atas sesuatu yang lembut dan basah yang dirasakannya barusan. "Kau—ngapain?!"

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu," jawab juniornya yang berambut merah menyala itu. "Mandi dan jangan malas-malasan."

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Nijimura Shuuzou sudah mengerti kenapa Akashi bisa ada di rumahnya dan apa tujuannya disana. Ia sudah mandi secepat kilat dan mengenakan celana pendek dan kausnya di rumah—sebelum Akashi menegurnya, menyuruhnya berganti dengan kemeja yang lebih pantas karena Akashi akan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Bukit belakang sekolah?" Nijimura menaikkan alis, mengantongkan jari-jarinya di saku _jeans_ , menyadari tempat yang ditunjukkan Akashi padanya.

"Benar," Akashi mengangguk. Kemudian ia menggelar tikar secukupnya untuk dua orang, dan meletakkan perlengkapannya. Nijimura masih tidak mengerti apapun kecuali Akashi datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkannya dari tidur. Menyadari kebingungan itu, Akashi berbalik dan membungkukkan badannya menyerupai sudut siku-siku, bergumam dengan suara rendah namun cukup terdengar. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu, _senpai_. Izinkan aku menghabiskan waktu untukmu beberapa jam di hari ini—sekaligus untuk menyatakan perasaanku."

—

Yang Nijimura mengerti saat ini adalah, Akashi ingin berusaha membuatnya senang di hari ini. Sepasang obsidian miliknya melebar, begitu menyadari ada aroma lezat menyapa penciumannya. Akashi mengeluarkan kotak _bento_ sewarna pelangi.

"Ini hadiah dariku, untuk _senpai_ ," katanya singkat.

 _Oi, oi, serius_. Nijimura membatin. _Ini pernyataan cinta macam apa?_

Akashi tersenyum sekilas. "Cobalah. Pasti enak."

Nijimura mengambil sesendok dan mengunyahnya. Saat itu juga, rasanya ia ingin terbang ke langit tujuh. " _O-oishii_ _da_ , Akashi! Terima kasih!" senyum terkembang di wajah yang biasanya cemberut itu. Akashi memang selalu tahu. Tahu kalau dirinya pecinta nasi goreng dan menyukai gadis yang pintar memasak—atau dalam kasus ini, laki-laki juga boleh.

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian menatap pohon-pohon rindang di sekitarnya. "Senpai, aku tidak memintamu memberi jawaban," ucapnya dengan tenang. Senyumnya semakin lebar, "Hanya melihatmu senang dan menghabiskan hari ulang tahunmu bersama, aku sudah sangat senang."

Nijimura tidak tahu Akashi bisa semanis ini. _Kemana Akashi yang biasa? Ini Akashi atau bukan…?_

"Maaf kalau aku OOC, tapi aku memang Akashi, wakil kaptenmu, junior basketmu, dan junior biasa di sekolah," ia kemudian melirik Nijimura, tampak bisa mengetahui kebingungannya.

Nijimura mengangguk-angguk semangat, meski tidak terlalu mencerna apa yang Akashi katakan. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku senang," Nijimura berujar setelah melakukan kunyahan terakhir pada nasi gorengnya. "Ayahku dan adik-adikku mungkin hanya akan mengucapkan lewat telepon. Tadinya kukira aku akan menghabiskannya sendirian di rumah. Aku senang kau datang. Apalagi membawa ini. Rasanya persis dengan favoritku," Nijimura tersenyum semakin lebar.

Akashi membalasnya, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman kecil. "Syukurlah, _senpai_."

"Lalu, lalu," Nijimura melirik ke dalam tas rotan yang dibawa Akashi. "Ada makanan apa lagi?"

"Cuma ada roti, ambil saja," balas Akashi.

" _Sasuga_ , Akashi! Memang kau wakil kaptenku!" Nijimura mengacak helai-helai merah yang hanya setinggi dadanya. "Oh, oh, aku lupa sesuatu!"

"Um? Apa?" Akashi memiringkan kepalanya.

Nijimura nyaris mimisan. Murid kelas tiga itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku ingin dua foto dengan seseorang yang membuatku bahagia," tangannya menarik Akashi agar persis di sebelahnya. Nijimura tersenyum lebar, sementara Akashi hanya memasang pose _peace_ super- _mainstream_ dengan senyum tipis. "Satu, dua—! Sekali lagi!"

Kali ini sang kapten menarik wakilnya semakin dekat. Kepala merah itu sudah tepat di bawah bahu kirinya. Akashi menurut saja. Ia tidak sadar kalau Nijimura sudah merendahkan kepalanya sendiri. "Baiklah, satu dua—"

Foto itu diambil bersaman saat Nijimura menautkan bibirnya pada Akashi yang masih dalam pose hendak tersenyum. Matanya melebar, dan ia sempat melongo—membuat Nijimura punya akses untuk _menjelajahi_ junior kesayangannya.

Ia kemudian melepas ciuman singkat itu. Akashi masih sedikit _shock_ , menyentuh bibirnya yang baru mendapat ciuman pertama.

"Ah, sempurna," Nijimura tersenyum melihat hasil potretannya. "Maaf ya, dan terima kasih, Akashi. Kau orang pertama yang ingat dengan hari ini," tangannya mendorong belakang leher Akashi, membuatnya mendekat. Dan sebuah kecupan pelan ia hadiahkan di pucuk kepala merah itu. "Aku juga menyukaimu, kok, Akashi."

—

"Menurutmu ini tidak aneh, Akashi?! Mereka membeli kue untuk merayakan ulang tahunku disana, lalu mereka yang memakannya! Dan aku—tidak dapat apa-apa!" Nijimura mencak-mencak setelah menerima _video call_ dari keluarganya di Amerika. "Aneh, kan?!"

"Tapi kau mendapat nasi goreng yang enak," Akashi bergumam, sambil mencuci kotak _bento_ yang tadi dipakainya di dapur rumah Nijimura.

"Benar juga," Nijimura mengangguk. Kemudian ia mendekat, tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Akashi yang masih rapi. "Terima kasih, Akashi. _Bento_ buatanmu enak sekali."

"Umm? Aku tidak bilang aku yang memasaknya," Akashi menjawab polos. "Aku membelinya di restoran favoritmu. Aku pernah _stalking_ saat _senpai_ pergi kesana."

"H-hah…?"

Setidaknya di hari ulang tahun Nijimura ini, ada seseorang selain keluarganya yang dengan baik hati merayakannya.

 _ **owari!**_

* * *

Udah gini doang, muehehe~ /ditendang. Dan ini Akashi… kenapa berasa sepolos Kuroko? Anggap aja oreshi itu emang semanis ini ya….

 _Saa, review, reader-tachi? Arigachuu!_ m(_ _)m


End file.
